In convertible roofs that fold in a Z-folding shape, the forward roof segment lies in the same orientation in the storage position as in the closed position and constitutes the upper enclosure of the roof package in the storage position. When the roof is opened, the folded roof must be locked in the storage position without being able to resort to the convertible top compartment lid, onto which the locking elements could be affixed, as in conventional folded roofs.
In conventional folded roofs, such as the one described, e.g., in DE 102 52 987 A1, a hold-down clamp is provided on the convertible top compartment lid; the folded roof skin is held by the hold-down clamp in a secured state in the convertible top compartment. The hold-down clamp is formed by a counter member supported on the convertible top compartment lid and a support part provided on the folded-back convertible top.
A hard-top vehicle that possesses a two-part folding top having a forward roof part and a rear window part is known from DE 195 07 431 C1. Connection members to the windshield frame are provided on the forward roof part in order to attach the vehicle roof to the windshield frame in the closed roof position. When the roof construction is stored in the rear-side convertible top compartment, the connection members work together as a pair with the latching parts, which are supported in the rear portion of the vehicle in a body-affixed manner, and thus secure the folded-together roof construction. A roof construction is also known from DE 195 33 802 C1, in which the locking elements for securing the roof in the closed position also function as a locking device in the stored position.
Such a locking of the convertible top with the roof closure in the stored position is also employed for Z-folding roofs, which are described, e.g., in DE 198 01 876 A1 or DE 103 24 071 A1. More particularly, when a fully-automatic convertible top is folded into the Z-folding shape, the convertible top is also fixed with the roof closure in the stored position. However, this is difficult due to the limited accessibility when the convertible top closure is to be manually actuated or when the convertible top closure is disposed in the outer area of the roof tip.